


Would You Love Me No Matter What?

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Drug Use, Idiots in Love, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave smoke weedOriginal Prompt
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 16





	Would You Love Me No Matter What?

John's laying down on his back looking up at the sky. He lifts up both his hands as he asks Dave, "yo... man... would you love me if I was to like... turn into a caterpillar?"

"I mean... if that were to happen, yeah... I'd still date you and everything, I don't care." Dave shrugs, he takes another hit off of their blunt.

"Oh... good... cause I'm like... a worm now?" John shrugs.

Dave lifts up his head and looks at John, he seems the same.

Dave looks at the blunt and feels his heart beating, he can hear his pulse in his ears, "shit... they laced this with something..."

Dave lays back down, although it's unwise... he takes another hit.


End file.
